memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror, Mirror
| date = 2267 | stardate = 3823.7 / 4428.9 | episode = 2x10 | production = 6149-39 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 3 by James Blish }} "Mirror, Mirror" was the 39th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, and was novelized in Star Trek 3 by James Blish. Summary Beaming up from the planet Halkan James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott and Nyota Uhura find themselves accidentally transported to a parallel universe where the United Federation of Planets had been transformed into a vicious and ruthless Terran Empire and their evil twins have been transported to their universe! References Characters Episode characters :Pavel Chekov • Pavel Chekov (mirror) • Davis (mirror) • Farrell (mirror) • Gaffney • Bill Hadley • Bill Hadley (mirror) • James T. Kirk • James T. Kirk (mirror) • John Kyle • Winston Kyle (mirror) • Roger Lemli (mirror) • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Leonard McCoy (mirror) • Marlena Moreau • Marlena Moreau (mirror) • Montgomery Scott • Montgomery Scott (mirror) • Spock • Spock (mirror) • Hikaru Sulu • Hikaru Sulu (mirror) • Tharn • Tharn (mirror) • Nyota Uhura • Nyota Uhura (mirror) • Wilson (mirror) • [[computer|ISS Enterprise computer]] Christopher Pike (mirror) • Kenner Novelization characters :Pavel Chekov • Pavel Chekov (mirror) • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Spock (mirror) • Hikaru Sulu • Hikaru Sulu (mirror) • Tharn (mirror) • Nyota Uhura • ISS Enterprise computer Karl Franz (mirror) • Henry Morgan • Moreau Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Gorlan (planet) • Halka • S Doradus IX • Halka (mirror) • Vega IX • Halkan system • Panama Races and cultures :Gorlan • Halkan • Halkan (mirror) • Human • Terran (mirror) • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Gestapo • Halkan Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Terran Empire • Terran Empire Starfleet • Klingon Empire Technology and weapons :agony booth • agonizer • communicator • dagger • phaser • phaser coupling • Tantalus field • transporter Rank and titles :admiral • captain • captain's woman • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • Emperor of the Terran Empire • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • science officer • security • security officer • security chief • tactical • tactical officer Other :2267 • alternate reality • assassination • credit • dilithium • emergency manual monitor • Gorlan uprising • Halka • ion storm • landing party • magnetic storm • Martian scopolamander • mirror universe • parallel universe • piracy • scopolamander • Terran salute • [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|voyages of the USS Enterprise (2264 to 2270)]] • Vulcan mind meld Appendices Background * The stardate of 3823.7 is derived from Q-Squared. The format of this stardate is in keeping with the four-digit standard maintained in TOS. Another source provides a contradictory date, as Dark Mirror asserts that "Mirror, Mirror" occurs on stardate 4428.9. It is possible that this one or the other derived from a different system of dates. Images Episode images Character and affiliation images mirror Mirror.jpg|The landing party. chekovMirror.jpg|Pavel Chekov (mirror). gaffney.jpg|Gaffney. mirrorHadley.jpg|The mirror Hadley. kirk and Spock (mirror).jpg|Kirk and the mirror Spock. kirk meets Moreau.jpg|Kirk meets Moreau. mirror Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk (mirror), in his counterpart's uniform. mirror Kyle.jpg|Winston Kyle (mirror). mirror Lemli.jpg|The mirror Lemli. moreau.jpg|Marlena Moreau. mirrorMarlena.jpg|Marlena Moreau (mirror). mirror Marlena.jpg|Marlena Moreau (mirror). mirror McCoy.jpg|Leonard McCoy (mirror), in his counterpart's uniform. scottyMirror.jpg|Montgomery Scott, in his counterpart's uniform. mirror Scotty.jpg|Montgomery Scott (mirror), in his counterpart's uniform. spock and Kirk (mirror).jpg|Spock and the mirror Kirk. mirror spock.jpg|The mirror Spock. mirror Spock and Marlena.jpg|Spock and Marlena. suluMirror.jpg|Hikaru Sulu (mirror). tharnMirror.jpg|Tharn (mirror). tharn.jpg|Tharn. mirror Uhura.jpg|Nyota Uhura (mirror), in her counterpart's uniform. uhura distracts Hikaru Sulu (mirror).jpg|Uhura and mirror Sulu. terran Empire.jpg imperial Starfleet command uniform, 2267.jpg imperial Starfleet operations uniform, 2267.jpg imperial Starfleet sciences uniform, 2267.jpg imperial Starfleet captain's uniform, 2267.jpg imperial Starfleet first officer's sciences uniform, 2267.jpg imperial Starfleet female operations uniform, 2267.jpg chekov's guard 1.jpg iSS Enterprise corridor guard 1.jpg iSS Enterprise corridor guard 2.jpg iSS Enterprise corridor guard 3.jpg iSS Enterprise corridor guard 4.jpg iSS Enterprise phaser control guard.jpg Starship and vehicle images iSSEnterprise.jpg| . iSS Enterprise, Mirror Mirror.jpg| . iSS Enterprise.jpg|''Enterprise'' Technology and weapon images agony Booth.jpg|The Agony booth. tantalus Field.jpg|The Tantalus field. agonizer.jpg|The agonizer. Planet and location images halka.jpg|Planet Halka. halka surface.jpg|Meeting on the surface of Halka. Adaptation images jtk Blish3.jpg|Kirk. uhuraBlish3.jpg|Uhura. spock Blish3.jpg|Spock. crew blish corgi.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. ent1701_Blish3a.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish3corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . Related stories Timeline | after3 = Friday's Child | prevpocket = The Apple | nextpocket = The Deadly Years | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = The Apple | adafter1 = The Deadly Years | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2